Draco's Secret Crush
by FrankieHughes96
Summary: Draco has a crush. He writes in his journal for two months from the point of realisation of his crush. Will he get the girl or will he be rejected? All is revealed in these journal extracts he's written.
1. 3rd November 1998

**Just a short little story which is also my creative writing coursework. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. However if I did own it, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Hedwig, Sirius and Snape wouldn't have died and Hermione wouldn't have got with Ron.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

3rd November 1998

I'm redoing my final year at Hogwarts, much to the dismay of my father who wants me to take over the family business. But even after all the late-night arguments; I boarded the train at 10.48 on the 1st September. I wanted to finish my education. So many people think I don't care about my education but I do. It probably didn't help that I earned myself a reputation of being a complete arse in lessons.

One person I wasn_'_t expecting to see at school was Granger, I expected her to go get a job straight after the war just like Potter and Weasley had. Then again she always was a bookworm. But then again, since I've met her after the war she's changed. Her once bushy hair had been tamed and now sat in elegant waves; her fringe covering her right eye.

She honestly looks gorgeous. Over the past month, we've been working together a lot as not many others came back to finish Hogwarts. Surprisingly we've been getting along well and we regularly end up in the library laughing about random things.

I'm surprised to be saying this but I have a crush on her. She has been on my mind for the past few days and I can't get her out. My father would be furious if he found out I had these sort of feelings for her but honestly I don't care.

I've got to go now for dinner and then I'm off to study more with Grange- I meant Hermione.

Draco M.

* * *

**So how'd it go? Good? Not so good? Please do review and tell me. Next chapter shall be soon.**


	2. 15th November 1998

**I was meant to post this yesterday so you get a treat for me not posting when I was supposed to. Sorry it's so short. **

**Disclaimer: see 1st chapter**

* * *

15th November 1998

Sorry it's been a while since I wrote in here but I've been trying to get Hermione to notice me.

I have figured out why I have a crush on her.

It's because she is very smart (which I've known for a while), she's highly attractive (her eyes are the colour of chocolate and they're so deep, you could get lost in them…which I have been doing) and very funny. She also has an amazing personality. She can put up a fight physically (she punched me in our third year, which I kinda deserved), emotionally and mentally. She is very good with words.

I keep catching myself staring at her across the Hall or across the classroom.

Here she comes, bye for now,

Draco M.

* * *

**Bad? Not bad? Review; I'll give you cookies. **


	3. 21st November 1998

**Hello again. This is your suprise. You get another chapter. Two chapters in one day :) Once again apologies for it being so short. **

* * *

21st November 1998

Last time I wrote in here was a while ago but when I signed off hurriedly, it was because Hermione saw me writing in here and was very surprised I would use a journal. I can see why. She nearly saw what I had written after grabbing you and nearly opened the front cover but I managed to distract her and get it back.

Honestly I nearly had a heart attack. If she saw what was written, she would know the truth. Although that's not a bad thing, it's not the way I want her to find out.

Yes I am considering telling her how I feel, however I'm not sure right now.

Time for Defence Against the Dark Arts,

Draco M.

* * *

**Liked it? Good. Please review then. I take constructive criticism. No flames please. **


	4. 24th November 1998

**New day. New chapter. **

**Disclaimer: was on 1st chapter. **

* * *

24th November 1998

I am going to do it; I'm going to tell her. It's going to be very soon as well. It's also going to be very romantic so she swoons.

The reason I'm telling her is because she keeps blushing whenever I'm around or I smile at her. Merlin's beard, I hope she feels the same way. If not, I'm going to look like a complete prat.

So how am I going to do it you ask? Well I'm going to meet her at the library (her favourite place) by pretending I need help with some homework. I'll have a tux on and some roses and I'm going to ask her on a date.

Off to buy the roses,

Draco M.

* * *

**Free hugs to those who review :) **


	5. 1st December 1998

**Who's ready for a brand new chapter? You are? Yay! *claps hands happily***

* * *

1st December 1998

I did it, I told her…in the way I told you I was going to do it. She told me it was very emotive and so unlike me to be so sentimental but she…wait for it…

She accepted my offer of a date. We're not officially girlfriend and boyfriend but I'm getting there. If the date goes well, I'll ask her afterwards. If not then well, I'll just hope we don't lose our friendship.

In fact, I wouldn't be able to live if we lost our friendship. It would kill me inside. But I'm sure she likes me, otherwise she wouldn't have acquiesced to go on a date with me.

Anyway, I have to go and buy a new suit now,

Draco M.

* * *

**Another chapter done. We're coming to an end soon. Please review. **


	6. 7th December 1998

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, it was first night back at cadets so I was very busy. Not to worry though. The start of the penultimate chapter is here (yes it's the penultimate chapter. Sorry). **

* * *

7th December 1998

The date went amazingly well and so I asked her to be my girlfriend. She jumped up and down and said yes. I've so fallen in love with her. She makes me amazingly happy.

We sealed the deal that night…after sneaking her into the Slytherin dorms. Waking up with her next to me in the morning is one of the best feelings in the world and I've not been this happy my whole life.

We're not telling anyone just yet in case anything goes wrong. It shouldn't do though. Although I have to say, we are very much in the honeymoon stage at the moment. Then again we have only been going out for two days.

I'll be back soon. Hermione wants a little private time now *wink wink, nudge nudge*,

Draco M.

* * *

**The next chapter shall be posted soon...hopefully. **


	7. 20th December 1998

**Here is the final chapter. I knew when I was posting it. I'm only posting it now as I'm out all day tomorrow and to make up for not posting yesterday. Anyway, it has been lovely writing this. It was, at first, going to be my creative writing coursework but it just turned into a fanfiction. One of the only one's of completed. Sorry it's only short but I wanted to end it on a happy note and I think if it went any further it would've atarted to get unhappy and boring.**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

20th December 1998

It's five days and counting until Christmas. I can't wait, especially as it means Christmas with Hermione, my first one out of many with her.

We've started telling our family and friends about us though. We couldn't wait anymore.

Blaise and Pansy were happy for us. Harry too. Ron was a little cautious about it at first but he seems to accept it. I don't think he minds seeing as Hermione is happy.

Telling my parents was an interesting day. My mother was accepting as I'd found someone to make me smile after the war. My father, however, was, as I guessed from the beginning, completely furious. He started saying a load of bad things about Hermione which I wasn't having so I hit him. Hermione was completely shocked but I was fed up with him and his prejudice. When he got up, I told him he had to move with the times. Mother stood by me and I'm sure there were a few arguments that night after we left.

Anyway, I've got some last minute Christmas shopping to do for my beautiful girlfriend and Mother.

Draco M.

* * *

**There it was; the final chapter. I did enjoy writing it and thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers. xxx**


End file.
